The Dark Kalbi
by cheycheybelikov
Summary: The Dark Divine, Daniel's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The dark divine and all it's characters belong to Bree Despain. I own nothing.

I awoke beside a girl I didn't know, but who said she loved me. It didn't feel right,but the drugs made that hard to see. Love was the only thing that mattered. Nothing else counted in the slightest. Love was all I ever wanted. But deep down I knew this girl, Sadie, I think, didn't love me. It was her reaction to whatever drug she'd been given. But it didn't matter. Ever since I'd left the Divine family I'd had no love. My father abused me and my mother abandoned me. I was happiest there. It was almost like I'd had an actual family, with siblings and parents that actually gave a damn about me. I wished I could go back in time before it went to hell. But that wasn't possible. Not after what I'd done. I left my _brother_, the one who'd taken me in, the one who would've bent over backwards, gone through hell and back in order to help me. I attacked him and left him there. To die. The words rang through my head, over and over. I shook my head clear of the thoughts. Saying it was the wolf didn't help. It simply wouldn't erase what I had done. Jude,kind, gentle, loving and simply nice guy Jude. I left him to die. And I would never, could never, forgive myself for it. I couldn't forget either. " I love you Samuel" giggled the girl beside me. She had gone slightly blurry, but I thought she looked like Grace. I blinked trying to get rid of the the fuzziness. Stupid drugs, I could barely see. Grace. The name snapped my brain to focus. Despite the drugs. 'she's the one' I realized. If anyone could love me, it was her. That was all i wanted. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ The Dark Devine belongs to Bree Dispane, not me.

BUT GRACE… she was so good. So stubborn. Especially with that three-legged puppy, Daisy, whom she heard was going to be put down, so Gracie took her home. The same puppy my father, Caleb, killed. He ripped the poor dogs throat out. And oh I had hated him for it. I hated him more and more with every tear Gracie shed. I hated him with everything I had. God. Grace. Stubborn, good, brave Grace was the one. Unfortunately the wolf knew that now too. I clutched the moonstone to my chest, trying to ignore my inner wolfs voice. 'Go. Go to her' it told me. 'She's the one. You know where to find her. Go.' "NO!" I hissed, holding the moonstone closer. "Hugh?" asked Sadie, confused as she staggered about. "Nothing" I answered, standing unsteadily. " I love you Samuel." She repeated. "Daniel" I corrected. She giggled again in her drug-induced state. I couldn't do this. I had to leave. Now.


	3. the dark kalbi chapt3

A/N the dark devine belongs to Bree Despain, not me. Also me and star Austin252 are having a contest review your favorite. The person with the most reviews at the end wins. Enough chit chat, Daniels waiting

I PULLED ON the cloths that were for some reason spread around the house. All I knew was that I had to leave. "where are you going Donnie?" tittered Sadie. "any where but here. Bye Sadie" I said, stumbling out the door. "im Katie!" she screamed, though I had already slammed it shut. I shook my head, trying to shake off whatever it was that I was on. Even now I knew I was too high to drive. Id have to wait for this to burn off. Slowly I staggered across the street, and clabosed on the bench.

Grace. But how? After what I did to her? To her family? To Jude? They may be saints, but my actions, the wolfs actions, were unforgiveable. God I hated the wolf. It took so many good things from me and replaced them with bad. Caleb for one. Ya right, try abuseive sperm doner. My mother, if you could even call her that, my dreams of art school, the devines? Out of everything, that was the one that made my blood boil. 'then go to them' challenged the wolf. "no" I told it harshly. I hated the wolf. It wasn't me. It was Caleb. A tiny stack of Caleb evilness stored inside me. I grabbed the moonstone for strength. I couldn't get this mad. Not if I don't want the wolf to take over. Not when it wants Grace. Ive done enough damage to that family as is. Even thinking of that night made my stomach clench. I almost killed my brother. All because the wolf said he was the source of my issues. I hated it. I hated the voice that remined me so much of Caleb. I could get rid of it. Gabrial said there may be a cure. I fell asleep thinking wishful thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N again the dark devine belongs to bree despain, not me…. Tragicly. There is a contest going on, between me and star Austin252, so review for your favorite. Here we go…

ONLY FOR ME dreams were no escape. I was only thrown back into the nightmare. I dreampt that I was a boy, small and scaird with blonde hair and brown eyes. Scaird of a man who was saposed to love me. My mom came to get me. I was mad at first… okay more than mad. More than pissed actually, but it got better. We ate meals at the table togeather and watched movies. Better. At least until he came. We were eating super, hot dogs and beans the first time he intruded. "marie," he choked when mom answered the door. There were tracks of tears running down his face. I almost felt sorry for him. "Caleb?" mom whispered, face draining of color. " Marie, Im so sorry. Please you have to belive me!" he begged. If I wasn't so scaird I would have slammed the door in his face. "Caleb… you shouldn't be here. You have to go." Mom told him. He grew frantic. " Marie you have to belive me! He did this. To me, to you, to our family! Its his fult!" mom shook her head. No. no. this couldn't be happening. "go away Caleb. don't come back" the door closed then, and mom slid down slowly, tears running tracks down her cheeks, and for the first time ever, she glared at me. "go to your room" she said in a dead voice. I complied sadly, but willingly. That night she cried herself to sleep. And when Caleb came again, he got the same response. But the third time, I wasn't so lucky. Mom ran to the phone before she seen him, and I hoped she was calling the cops. Unfortuineately im not that lucky, and my heart twisted in my chest as she kept dialing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay im so so so sorry I wont be able to update. I have no computer and I just got into the talent show, so there'll be radio scilence for a while. Ill post when I can, cuz daniels gunna get impatient soon. His story deserves to be told too, quit hogging the spotlight Grace! Im just kidding, I love those books.


	6. THE DARK KALBI CHAPT5

A/N: limited on time. You know the drill. Contest, read, review. Daniel is now thouroughly impatient.

"HELLOW TY," she spoke into the speaker. I heard a voice reply. "yes this is Maria kalbi calling, you need to take Daniel" at that I ran. The door slammed behind me as I glared at Calebs proud face. 'fuck you!' I wanted to scream as I darted away from him. Not letting up, I continued to run. My feet pounded against the ground, the only thought in my head being 'gotta go'. In minutes I reached the parish. It was unlocked as usual and I entered without a second thought. As much as it sickened me to steal from a church, I had to. I snatched a bag from the cabnit quickly, stuffing money inside. 'take it' a harsh voice growled. I looked around, startled and scaird that someone was watching me, witnessing my horrible deed and supporting it. 'take it. They have enough' it urged. Unable to find where the voice was coming from, I complied. 'youll never be loved' it hissed. I froze. "the Devines love me" I sassed at it. 'not after this. They'll never want to see you again.' It replied laughing. "no" I said, though I knew it was true. They did nothing to me but try to help. Why couldn't I just ask for help? The bitter laugh sounded in my ears again, and I ran from it in horror. Bursting from the doors of the parish, I heard a firmillier voice, "Daniel?" it asked in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I had some extra time in ILA so I thought Daniel needed some story time. Keep in mind that I do not own any charicters or plot to this story, however I do own daniels thoughts and at this point, words. There is a contest going down between me and star austin252 and the person with the most reviews at the end wins. Enough chit-chat, my chapters havnt been very long and this P.O.V. deserves to be heard.

" Daniel?" I heard again. I turned around slowly as the voice in my head exploded. ' him!' It screamed, ' he took it from you!' no. I told it softly. The voice was confused. Jude was my brother, not my enemy. " what are you doing?" he asked confused. ' he thinks he has the right to ask questions? He pittys you, and has the bravery to ask his pityful questions?!' it hissed furiously. My whole body trembled as I fought the voice. 'no, Jude loves me.' I told it. But it refused my reassuring words. A heavy hand found my arm as I turned to run away. Anger, vicious red hot anger erupted throughout my vains. I dropped to all fours in the agonizing pain of it and cried out. ' get him!' the voice screamed as power washed over me quickly. My sences heightened as I took Jude in in a new light who was he even saposed to be? He's not perfect, he just has a perfect life. The life that he didn't deserve. I did. I put up with a father that didn't love me for my entire life. Meanwhile he had a family. He had Gracie and parents that actually loved him. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve it like I did. "god" he whispered, backing away from me. I growled at him furiously, putting my nose to the ground. Then the perfect boy tried to run from me. 'fool' I thought, 'you cant get away'. But a small part of me screamed to stop. ' no!' it yelled, 'this isn't what you want!', but I threw it out as my teeth tore through Judes skin. His futile screams rang through the air, as my instincts screamed at me. 'finish it' they told me.

I lurched up quickly. "no!" I screamed loudly, taking in my new surroundings. The sun was up. I was on a bench. I was safe. Ish.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The Dark Devine belongs to Bree Despain. This chapter is dedicated to the most awesome person ever, my best friend and ally, Tyler. I know your probably not reading this, but whatever. Oh and as always remember to review for the contest, and message me for any thoughts and views you would like me to incorporate. Daniels waiting….

my hand snapped to the moonstone. I wraped my fingers around it, feeling its pulsing power. Steady breaths rose from my chest. 'breath' I reminded myself. 'breath' 'I was right then and im right now. You should have killed him' spoke the wolf. I had to get rid of it. I had to find the cure. It caused me to hurt Jude, my brother. My friend. Still… I still don't understand how I stopped. At first, I thought he was dead. I thought that I had killed him. So I ran away. I ran fast and hard from the awful deed. From Caleb. And in my mind, what I had become. I thought if I ran far enough I could out run the voice in my head that told me to hurt Jude. That maybe, just maybe, if I ran without a set destination, or even direction, it would loose me. But that was at first. Back before I ran into the pack. Into Gabrial. See, what I didn't know before was that my mind _did_ have a destination. The _wolf_ had a destination. I didn't know what I was, or what was wrong with me, but I knew where I wanted to go. I just _didn't know _I knew where to go. It was more instinctual than anything. When I found them, I was shocked to find that they wanted to kill me. I didn't even know what I _was_ until they explained it to me. Why would they want to punish me for it? I knew what I had seen Caleb become, but surely, _surely_ I couldn't be like him. I wasn't bitten. I couldn't be a… a warewolf. But I was…

A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Mwahahahha. Don't forget to review or message me. I know your reading this… all 37 of you. I've checked my stats. So unless you think this is terrible (in which case im sorry) review. Actually scratch that, even if you think it needs to be taken down review, please. Reviews are love, or hate or support. So, if I don't get 5 reviews by next month, im taken her down… please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey there TDD readers! Again this chapter goes out to my deviously handsome and wonderful boyfriend Tyler… you're my best friend dude ;p P.S. don't forget to review… the major lack is breaking my heart over here…

They told me I was. And what reason did they have to lie? How could they know exactly what I was going through? The only answer is that they've been going through it too. "Your Caleb's cub" they said, "you were born out of defiance of the alpha, and defiance is not to be tolerated!" I was told repeatedly. They said that I was not supposed to happen, that I was an abomination. A show of my fathers' disrespect of his alpha. No one was to disrespect the alpha.

Yet some argued. Vouged for me, made a show of their disbelief that their fellows wanted to kill me. "He's just a boy! is it really _his_ fault that his _father_ broke the rules?" argued some, but the most common, the one supported by the beta, was "this cub came here in need of salvation. He is scared of the animal that disobeyed us. Obeously he is not linked to him in any way but blood, and that is hardly his fault."

Although there was speculation, the alpha eventually put his foot down on his beliefs. As such, it was not my place to be there, but at least my life was spared.

I still remember the day… how the air smelled, the way the leaves crunched under your feet as you walked. The air was crisp and clean. It seemed to pierce your lungs as you breathed. "Daniel," he said timidly, walking through the door. He was one of the only people who called me that. Most simply called me child of sin. I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, but I knew it was a lie. These people were… like me… shouldn't they love me? They were my fellows. My people. The hounds of hell. They told me the story… how god made us to fight the devil, but we went corrupt with jealousy and anger. Poisoning emotions. That explained why I attacked Jude. I was jealous over his life… his family… and angry with Caleb. That's what gave the wolf its power. 'Its only a matter of time' it warned, voice as smooth as velvet. 'No' I hissed back. 'Its not. I'll never fall to you again.' "Yes Gabriel?" I answered back just as carefully. This man, wolf, had stuck up for me. Good looking out bro. Unfortunately he had earned the disrespect of his pack for it. I would be forever in his debt. "Before you leave," he told me, holding out a large rock with a leather chain around it," I'd like to give you this"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: seriously ma peeps, review. It sucks not hearing any critiques or 'I like that's. My boyfriend and me broke up, so I'm slightly heartbroken still…sorry I haven't been updating, as I should have. I still have a lot of hurt in me, so this chapter could suck, rock, or be okay. Review please…

I LOOKED AT WHAT THE CRAZY MONK WAS HANDING ME. A rock. Around a string. Was this a joke? Anger built up inside of me quickly. How dare he trick me! Did he get his kicks out of watching me suffer? I shoved down the heated emotions. No, I told myself, calm down. He wouldn't do that. But then Gabriel laughed and spiked my fury ounce more. "what?" I snapped at him. His face fell upon my tone, returning to seriousness. "Do you know what this is Daniel?" he asked me gravely. 'He mocks you' hissed the wolf, 'it's a rock. He thinks you're too incompetent to know that? Show him your not' my fists clenched in effort to keep it at bay. "A rock" I answered through my teeth. Gabriel stepped back slightly, worried look on his face. "It's a moonstone," he corrected. I leaped away from him. What was he thinking? The moon makes us into…it. The beast. The urbat. My back hit the wall as I attempted to get further from the evil rock. 'Keep it away' I thought furiously. He stepped closer to me. "Keep it away!" I bellowed loudly. His face and stance remained the same. "Daniel, trust me. It'll help you." He tried smoothly. No. No it wouldn't. He needs to stay away from me. Far, far away. "No! I know what the moon does," I screamed. My thoughts were only on betrayal. Why? I thought he was on my side. Why would he do this? "Touch it. One finger, just poke it." He asked patiently. No. I would not touch it. I wouldn't even look at it. That stone was vile. Just like me, it was dangerous. No good. Just no. I whipped my head around franticly. "No." I told him. But as I looked into his eyes, and seen the compassion within them, it reminded me so much of the Devine's. He reminded me of Jude. So open and caring, always wanting to help. Why would he try to hurt me? 'Okay,' I thought to myself, 'just reach out and poke it'. My finger reached out slowly, cautiously, and made contact with the stone. Power pulsed off of it, I realized that now, and the wolf settled deeper inside me. I let off the breath I had been holding. I had my answer. He wouldn't.


End file.
